What Happened After The Happy Meal Challenge (Steve and Chad)
by SunshineSmiles92
Summary: When two men finish the happy meal challenge, what could happen next?


What happened after the Happy Meal Challenge? A Steve and Chad story

By SunshineSmiles92

"Bye Erin, see you later." Chad said as he let Erin out. Steve was cleaning up the mess that was left after the latest challenge was finished. "I still can't believe that you finished the meal the fasted chad." Steve said as Chad was coming up the hallway from the door. "Yeah, I didn't think I would finish, as I said I might have won the challenge but lost a little bit of dignity." Chad replied as he stood at the bench, leaning over. 'Oh god, he is so damn fine.' Steve thought as he was staring at Chad. Chad stood up straight, looking back over at Steve, "Is everything alright Steve?" He asked as he walked up to Steve. 'Oh god, he caught me looking at him.' Steve thought as he blushed and looked away from Chad and replied with, "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a little hot in here." Steve looked back at Chad and started to walk away. "Well then my hot friend, why don't we have a shower?" Chad asked with the biggest grin on his face. Steve stopped in his tracks, he didn't know how to respond to what Chad had asked. He has wanted this moment since the day he met Chad. Steve took a deep breath and turned to face Chad, "We have a shower?" He questioned nervously. "Yes Steve, together." Chad answered softly as he walked up to Steve and looked into his brown eyes. Steve panicked and kissed Chad, then pulled away. Both men were breathing heavily, "I'm so sorry Chad, I don't know…" Steve was saying until Chad cut him off by kissing him back. Steve moaned into the kiss. 'Oh my, I've always imagined how this would happen.' Steve was thinking as he wrapped his arms around Chad. Once they both pulled away from each other, they were looking at each other hungrily.

"Come with me." Steve grabbed Chad's hand and led him to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "I love you, I have since the day I laid my eyes on you." Chad whispered as he took off Steve's shirt and pants. Steve smiled and started to take off Chad's clothes and replied softly, "I love you too, I always have." Both men got in the shower and started to kiss. Chad pushed Steve against the walk and moved his hands around his body. Steve moaned and closed his eyes, taking in all the pleasure he could feel. "Now Steve, have you been a good boys?" Chad asked as he grabbed Steve's throbbing cock in his hand. "Wha…" Steve went to answer but was cut off by Chad stroking his cock. "Oh god." Steve moaned and put his head on Chad's shoulder. "I like bad boys." Chad whispered and stroked the cock fast. Steve moaned and groaned and started to shake, he could feel his climax coming quickly. "Chad…slow…down….cum…" Steve begged to no avail. "Is this your first time with a man?" Chad asked. Steve was too far gone that all he could do was nod. "Well then, I think I should come with you, have you got lube?" Chad said as he stopped stroking Steve's cock so he could go and get the lube. Once Steve jumped back in the shower, he was watching Chad stroking his own cock, getting himself ready. "May I?" Steve asked. "Suck me? Yes. Do it now." Chad demanded and Steve went down on all fours and started to suck Chad's cock. "Oh god, are you sure that your new to this?" Chad exclaimed moaning and groaning.

After 5 minutes Chad could feel his climax building and grabbed Steve's hair and pulled him up and against the wall. "Are you ready for this? It will be very intense." Chad told Steve. "I'm ready, please fuck me." Steve replied. Chad lubed Steve up and pushed his tip into his tight asshole. "Oh god." Steve moaned. Chad smiled and slammed into Steve and kept slamming, moaning. "Oh fuck…" Chad groaned, he knew he wasn't going to last long. After an hour both men were hitting there climax points. "I'm about to cum!" Steve yelled out in pleasure. Once Chad heard that he couldn't hold it anymore, he let his creamy white cum poor into Steve's asshole and screamed out, "STEVE!" "CHAD!" Steve had also came at the same time Chad came into him. And both men fell to the ground panting and shaking holding each other. "I love you Chad." Steve sighed as he put his head on Chad's shoulder. "I love you too Steve." Chad sighed back holding Steve under the water.


End file.
